I'm With You
by Donella
Summary: YamachiOne-shotContains shonen-ai! Yamato's POV Rather angsty towards the beginning, finishing off with a nice bit of fluff.


This is a one-shot from Yamato's POV. I didn't mean for it to turn out quite like this, but the Muses sort of ran away with it so…

**Warning**: This is shonen-ai/yaoi/slash/whatever you call it. That means two boys together! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Constructive criticism is welcome (I know I need it) but flames are not! Actually, any type of review would be welcome so long as there is no excessive swearing.

* * *

Disclaimer: Are all the goggle-heads with the loner boys? Then I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_**I'm With You**_

_I was bored. So I went out. There was no one to go with. So I went alone. Simple enough._

I'd gone to check out the new club in town and have some fun. The light was dim and the music was loud, you could hear it all the way down the street.

I had a drink and danced some. I spotted a few people I knew and we chatted for a bit then danced some more.

It wasn't the place I wanted to be right now, but at least I was having fun right? At least I wasn't at home, moping around like usual.

I say moping since that's what it is. I hold a little pity-party for myself at least once a week. It's pathetic really, and all because I can't work up the courage to tell him. I just keep telling myself I don't want to ruin our friendship and he doesn't swing that way.

Pathetic.

I had another drink. And another. I started dancing again. Sweat-slicked bodies gyrating, music thumping, why didn't I see those lights before? I needed air.

There was a bridge just down the street. I walked down and just sat there watching the water. I love watching rivers, even in the dark. It's something about the way the water just pushes on, moving all obstacles it can and going around those it can't.

He's like water. I hear footsteps and turn to see who it is.

It's him.

"Hey, Yamato, how ya doing?" he called.

"Fine." I replied. Oh, just fine but I really must be going. It's time for my pity-party I can't be late.

"You sure? You don't look too good."

He came up and felt my forehead. He was _way _too close right now. I could feel my face heating up into what was unmistakably a blush. Good thing it was dark.

"You feel kinda warm."

He came closer. I could feel his breath on me, he was that close. I shivered.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little." I answered truthfully.

"Here, let me warm you up."

He hugged me. This was his way of warming me up? Not that I was complaining of course…

He sighed then started to speak, "You know, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Just _please_ promise not to run away or be disgusted or anything."

I shook my head, "Of course not. Go ahead."

"Well, you see, er, I mean, what I'm trying to say…" he trailed off. He's so cute when he's nervous.

"Go on." I coaxed.

"I love you." he blurted.

I don't know what I'd been expecting, but that sure wasn't it. He slumped down still, me still in his arms, looking dejected.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same."

I could hear the sadness in his voice as he pulled away. He looked so sad.

"Why wouldn't I? You're so wonderful. You're brave and kind and caring."

"But, but you-" he stammered.

"But nothing. I've been too chicken to tell you before. I love you too."

I smiled; he visibly brightened when I said that. Close, closer, and we kissed. It felt so right; this was where I wanted to be. We broke apart and I rested my forehead against his.

"Aishiteru Taichi."

"And I you Yamato."

_We were tired. So we went home. We didn't want to split up. So we both went to my place. Simple enough._

_**End**_

* * *

So…how'd you like it? I know it wasn't that good. Constructive criticism is very welcome if you'd be so kind as to review.

By the way, if anyone could tell me what a beta reader does exactly it would be greatly appreciated, I've been wondering for quite some time. Thanks!

Oh! I almost forgot, if you want me to write something for you I'd be glad to. Just tell me what fandom, pairing, characters, and any other details you want. And if you give me the name of a song it usually helps.

This also helps if you want me to update one of my fics soon. Music is my inspiration! Along with plot-bunnies and muses, can't forget them. They get cranky if I do. RR


End file.
